How to Kill a Mudblood
by Girlanachranism
Summary: The Evil Lucius teaches Draco the proper way to kill a mudblood in the art of deception. One-shot RR


A/n: Don't kill me for doing this, I was in a mood but i think it turned out fairly amusing, well not really but it wasn't all that horrible, just sad. I don't think I have ever

"Draco, Draco." Lucius drawled as he kicked his son hard in the face and Draco draped himself over Hermione.

"Where have you lost your drollness, boy?" Lucius Malfoy drawled again.

"Shut-up!" screamed Draco as he felt Hermione's body quivering under his.

"To kill a mudblood, you must deceive. Irony, quirk of fate. You must make them think you care when you really want them dead." Lucius smirked at the trembling girl.

"My Draco, you know that this was not the deal, you know there was no love involved in this travesty, so why are you disobeying me? I specifically told you that you must deceive, not actually fall in love, or screw the little piece of rubbish." He grabbed his wand from his robes and gestured Draco to move off the girl with his right arm.

"Never." Draco hissed.

"Well, if you want to be like Potter and play the hero, you will die the same way he did." Lucius said blasting him off Hermione and into the opposite wall with a flick of his left hand.

"You could have had so much, my boy. You could have had all the supremacy you wanted, look at the Weasely boy, he turned over the Potter Pratt and now look where he is, a wonderful Deatheater for Voldemort." He hissed at his son as he muttered 'Imperio' and Hermione stood up submissively and walked up to Lucius.

"I think you need a lesson in the Deception Arts." Lucius sneered at Draco.

"Stop!" He said through the pain shooting through his body.

"Hermione, my dear, would you please go steady with me?" He asked as Hermione emit spit in his face.

"I anticipated you do that, but Hermione I really am keen to you, please." He said in a false voice.

"Yes, Lucius I would love to!" Hermione said with a struggling smile on her face.

"See, my dragon, that is a proper act of deception." He said as Draco grunted.

"To kill a Mudblood, you must pretend, not actually do." He said as Hermione came over to him.

"My darling, dear." He said caressing her cheek and capturing her in a kiss.

"Lucius!" She giggled frenziedly.

"My Hermione!" He said as she flung herself at him.

"Draco you didn't have to sleep with her, you just had to pretend around people that you were her boyfriend. You did not have to inviter her into our house, you did not have to torment me with having her sitting at the table making gaga eyes with you, and you did not have to fall in love with the wench!" He shrieked at him as he slapped her and pushed her to the floor.

"Draco the final lesson in how to kill a Mudblood, is, YOU MUST NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH THE MUDBLOOD!" He yelled at him vociferously. "You must never, ever under any circumstances fall in love with a mudblood; it is unethical, inhumane, and morally wrong! You never touch a mudblood any more than you have to! You never ever bring the girl home, hoping I would change my mind because she is the loveliest girl you have ever met, saying that if I loved you then I would not let you eradicate her. But boy you are atrociously wrong. I would never ever spare any clemency to a mudblood, sick low life, and stupid girl." He said spitting mad. Lucius unsheathed a silver dagger and marched up to a now floating Hermione. Splitting her blouse with the dagger he etched cuts into her skin.

"One more thing Draco, make sure that the righter of wrongs lets the victim know who is avenging them." He traced the knife down the center of her chest and stabbed her ruthlessly in the stomach, an inch above her naval.

"NO!" Draco screamed as he watched the love of his life breathe her last.

A/n: Don't kill me for doing this, I was in a mood but i think it turned out fairly amusing, well not really but it wasn't all that horrible, just sad. I don't think I have ever killed anyone in my story. Maybe someone I am not attatched to but never Hermione or anyone. Well Please review.


End file.
